Baudo-Class Star Yacht
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Baudo-Class Star Yacht is a favorite vessel of the galaxy's wealthy. It is especially popular among the younger set of spoiled rich kids who fancy themselves as rakes and bravos. It is a good-looking ship, with smooth, organic lines that are reminiscent of a deep sea creature than a high-tech pleasure craft. The manufacturer of the Baudo Yacht is a small shipyard owned by a reclusive and eccentric Aqualish named Mendel Baudo. His company produces every ship he makes on a custom-order basis, implementing each customer's requirements to produce a yacht that is both functional and opulent. The basic capabilities and external appearance of each vessel remain the same, but the internal amenities can differ vastly from ship to ship. Baudo is a difficult being to find, and he accepts contracts only from people who are referred to him by his prior customers. He takes his time in the construction of each yacht, and he has been known to spend an entire standard year on a ship in an effort to get things precisely right. It is rumored that he keeps a couple of completed ships on hand for less discerning buyers, but he almost always insists on creating each ship to order. Capabilities As far as star yachts go, the Baudo is a standard example of conspicuous consumption. No single Baudo is identical with any other one; each is built according to the requirements and specifications of it's buyer. The differences rarely affect the performance of the vessel; rather, they embellish the ship's luxury and appeal in ways that only the original owners will appreciate. One Baudo might have the internal bulkheads lined in polished hardwood and precious metals, while another might include a full bar complete with rare spirits from every system in the Core Worlds. Though relatively fast given its size, the Baudo is more attuned to a slow and steady pace. It doesn't accelerate particularly quick at sublight speeds, and it features only a Class 2 Hyperdrive. Despite these deficiencies, Baudos are simple to operate, and even amateur Pilots find the controls easy to use. It's weapon and defense systems include only a single Laser Cannon and modest Starship Shields. Baudo-Class Star Yacht Statistics (CL 6) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 13 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 22; +11 Armor Hit Points: 60; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 72 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon +2 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +32 Abilities Strength: 34, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -3, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 8 Cargo: 35 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 7), Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 400,000 (250,000 Used) Weapon Systems Light Laser Cannon (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +2, Damage: 2d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports